Hidden Tendencies: Developments
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Two months have passed; and it is Cedric's birthday. Let's see what his 19th Birthday has in store for Cedric and Hermione. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back! I hope you enjoy this next part to our story. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was now making my way down to Hogsmede with Harry, Ron and Ginny and I was very excited. I was going to meet Cedric to spend his birthday with him; to make sure that we weren't going to miss any time together but travelling Cedric had stayed last night in a room at the Three Broomsticks Inn.

I couldn't wait to see him as the last time I had seen him was just before coming back to Hogwarts and I really missed him. Now that Cedric had been working at the Ministry for nearly a year now I got to see him even less. And at times this worried me in case we grew apart; however the longer we were together it just showed me that me and Cedric could get through anything.

I did feel a little bit guilty that Cedric wasn't spending his birthday with his parents; but Cedric assured me that after I had returned back to Hogwarts he was going to return home and use a port key to spend the evening with his parents and other family.

As we walked into the main square my eyes quickly flew around the square and when mine and Cedric's eyes met I couldn't stop a large grin spread across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here he is!" Ginny teased as we all walked quickly towards Cedric. My heart started to pound erratically in my chest and my stomach fluttered as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face. "The birthday boy!" she laughed and I watched as she threw me a playful look.

"Mione" Cedric said happily as he walked up to me and quickly pulled me into a hug. "I have missed you" he said before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"I have missed you too" I replied as I looked up at him. Me and Cedric then smiled at each other; I felt our faces start to gravitate towards each other's but we both stopped when we heard Ron's voice saying hello to Cedric.

"Hey" Cedric said to him as he smiled warmly at him as he kept his arms around my waist.

"Hey" Harry, Ron and Ginny said together.

"Happy Birthday" they all chorused.

"Thank you" Cedric replied happily with a large grin.

"We got you this" Harry advised and Cedric pulled his right arm from my waist and took the three presents from me. In all fairness that asked me what to get Cedric for his birthday; and this meant a great deal to me. We had been together just over two years now; and there were times were I still didn't believe that Cedric was mine. Yes now that he had left school things were difficult but we both knew that we were strong enough to get through anything.

"Aw thanks!" he smiled. "You didn't need to" he offered modestly.

"We wanted to" Harry replied as Ron smiled meekly at him.

"Yeah" Ron replied and we all fell into an awkward silence.

"So I guess we best leave you guys to it" Ginny said breaking the silence, and by the look in her eyes she knew that both me and Cedric didn't want to come off as rude by leaving to spend time together. "Come on you two" she teased as she playfully shoved Harry and her brother. "See you" she winked at us both before the three of them left our company.

"See you!" we both called as we watched them disappear into the busy crowds on people that were walking up and down the narrow streets.

"So where to first my love?" Cedric asked warmly and I tore my eyes away from the direction where Harry, Ginny and Ron disappeared to and I looked up at him.

"Anything" I grinned as I dropped my arms from his waist and I slid my right hand into his left. "You pick" I added eagerly. "You are the birthday boy after all" I teased and I watched as he chuckled at my playfulness before he started to lead me down the street in the opposite direction to the others. In all honesty I didn't mind what we did; as long as we were both together it would be perfect.

* * *

We both quickly went back to Cedric's room at the Three Broomsticks to drop off his presents; however when I went to open the door to leave he put his hand on my right wrist to stop me.

"Cedric?" I asked in confusion. "Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"No" he smiled as he stood in front of me. "Just something that I need to do" he advised with a warm smile.

"I see" I noted. "What?" I enquired as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closely to him so my chest was now against his.

"This" he advised before he pushed his lips against mine. I fell into the kiss instantly and slowly snaked my arms around his neck. My heart started to pound in my chest and my stomach fluttered as Cedric deepened the kiss and his smooth tongue slid against mine. It felt like me and Cedric hadn't been away from each other and I loved it! Being with Cedric was as easy as breathing; this just showed me that we were meant to be together - no amount of time apart was going to change this.

"I see" I breathed after we broke apart and I watched as his mouth spread into a large toothy grin.

"Ced" I said cheekily.

"Yes" he panted.

"Come back here" I said and I pulled on his clock and pulled him back to me so our lips collided again. I wanted to feel his lips again and we fell into our kiss once more and as I felt Cedric tenderly cup the back of my head I couldn't help but sigh against his lips - very happy to be back in my lover's arms.

* * *

After we had spent some time together in his room we then decided to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for some lunch. We had shared a few dates here in the past; and it was nice to be back here just the two of us.

"This is nice" I smiled as I rested both of my hands onto the table after finding our seats after ordering our food and drinks.

"Yes" he agreed as he reached forward and slid both of his hands into mine causing us both to smile at each other.

"Come here you" he joked.

"Wha-" I managed to get out before Cedric pulled me forward and we both shared a brief kiss over the small wooden table.

"Wow!" I breathed after we broke apart.

"Yes wow!" he laughed. "I've missed you" he reminded me.

"I missed you too" I returned as I started to slowly stroke my thumbs along his hands. "I hate that we can't see each other more" I pouted.

"I know baby" he answered lovingly. "But there will be a point where we will see each other all of the time" he grinned.

"Yes" I confirmed as I squeezed his hands slightly. "I love the fact that we are getting to spend your birthday together" I added fondly.

"The most perfect birthday present" he advised happily.

"I haven't given you your birthday present yet" I chuckled.

"I know" he replied. "After this we could go to my room and you could give me it then?" he suggested.

"Yeah" I said as a large grin spread across my face; yes I know that it would mean that we would be spending most of Cedric's birthday in his room. But I didn't mind; part of my present we needed to be on our own any way. "Would be nice for some privacy too" I winked at him.

"Yep" he answered. "A nice cuddle is very much wanted" he chuckled just as the waitress brought us our hot chocolates, marshmallows and cream. Me and Cedric then feel into a long conversation about what we had both been getting up since we last saw each other; I loved hearing Cedric talking eagerly about his work. He loved working with his father; and he felt like he had managed to find his place in the world - and I was very proud of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Content warning for suggest smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

After we finished our hot chocolates and toasties we then walked back to the Three Broomsticks; to spend some much needed time together. As we walked hand in hand I couldn't help but grin at the fact that I was finally back with Cedric. I hadn't seen him since the summer; so the last eight weeks had felt like an eternity.

"Now this is how I want to spend my birthday" Cedric smiled at me as we both cuddled closely together on the large double bed in his room. "Just on my own with you; away from prying eyes" he smiled happily as I looked up at him.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I need to get your gift" I stated as I nodded towards my bag on the nearby table.

"Leave that for now Mione" he dismissed. "Please?" he pouted.

"Is something wrong Cedric?" I questioned as my stomach started to fill with panic.

"No" he replied. "I have just really missed you that's all" he urged and I watched as a sad glint entered his eyes.

"Hey!" I cooed. "I have missed you so much too" I advised before I pressed a kiss against his lips. The kiss started off slow and our heads started to move in sync with each other. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth. I felt his tongue slid against mine and I moaned as I felt his tongue brush against the roof of my mouth. I started to run my fingers through his hair and the longer the kiss went on I felt Cedric's arms tighten around me. When the need to breath came to us we broke apart and smiled at each other fondly as we regulated our breathing. "There is something that I want to talk to you about" I panted as I remembered something that I wanted to talk to him about.

"Oh" he breathed. "What?" he questioned.

"We have been together quite a long time" I advised.

"Yes" he nodded. "Best time ever" I grinned.

"Yes" I chuckled.

"Do I need to be worried Mione?" he asked slowly as his face dropped into concern.

"No" I quickly replied as I shook my head. "I just wanted to see if this is still enough" I admitted.

"What?" he asked in shock. "Have I made you think that this isn't?" he quickly added. "Mione I never meant to make you-" he started.

"Hey!" I cooed cutting him off. "You never have made me feel like that Cedric" I explained as I reached up and cupped the left hand side of his face with my right hand. "You are a perfect gentleman; which makes me love you even more. "Waiting makes me love you even more too" I smiled at him.

"Good" he muttered. "Where are you going with this conversation?" he enquired. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; as I started to get nervous as I didn't know how Cedric was going to react to this conversation.

"Are you ready for more?" I asked and we both fell into silence.

"Mione?" he muttered and he looked away from me in embarrassment.

"Sorry if I have just ruined things" I urged as I started to mentally kick myself for bringing this subject up.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You haven't?" he urged. "Is this something you want?" he questioned.

"I have given it a lot of thought Cedric" I advised. "I love you; nothing is ever going to change. I only want you" I vowed. "I'm ready when you are" I finished. This was the truth I had given this particular development a lot of thought; I know that I only want to be like that with Cedric - and this would never change.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Cedric" I confirmed. "I am ready to go further" I confirmed. "But only if you want it to; I don't want you to think that you have to go along with anything" I urged hoping that I wasn't pressuring Cedric to do anything that he wasn't ready for.

"I don't think that" he said. "I'm ready too" he smiled.

"Really? Are you just saying that?" I urged.

"No" he answered. "I love you Mione; and I want to show you how much you mean to me" he stated and we both smiled at each other. "Mione-" he muttered.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Sorry if I am getting this wrong?" he apologised as he started to fidget with the bed covers.

"Yes?" I repeated.

"Do you want to-" he gulped. "Now?" he enquired and the room fell into silence as I began to think whether this was something I wanted to do now.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Yes birthday boy" I teased and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Makes my birthday even more special" he grinned further.

"Yes" I managed to say before he crushed his lips against mine. As we were kissing we quickly helped each other out of our cloaks; we broke apart for a few seconds to throw them to the floor. When our lips collided together I helped Cedric out of his shirt, tie, trousers and belt. We broke apart for a few seconds after we threw our clothes to the floor and I grinned at the sight in front of me. I rested my head on the pillows and Cedric slowly and carefully climbed on top of me and we started to make out once more. I watched as Cedric threw my dark blue bra and panties to the floor as my eyes roamed up and down his naked body. I felt my stomach flutter as I watched as he looked me up and down; and my heart started to pound in my chest.

"Wow!" he breathed on top of me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You look beautiful Mione" he said in awe as he continued to look me up and down. I had to suppress the urge to cry; this was the first time that me and Cedric saw each other naked and it was such a surreal experience.

"Really?" I muttered as he lay back down on me.

"Yes" he muttered before he quickly kissed me once more as I felt his large member brush against my stomach. We continued to make out until the inevitable happened and we melted together as we made love to each other for first time. And when we broke apart and threw ourselves back down onto the bed we looked at each other with large grins on our faces. It would appear that Cedric's 19th birthday had been very eventful after all.


	4. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"How was it was for you?" I questioned as I looked up at him as we both continued to regulate our breathing.

"It was-" he grinned. "Wow!" he exclaimed which made me chuckle. "What about you?" he asked and I watched as panic started to set into his eyes.

"It was-" I started. "Wow-" I repeated and we both grinned at each other. "We nearly did get out of hand though" I chuckled.

"Yes" he chuckled back. "I'm glad you remembered the contraception charm" he added with a grin.

"I don't know how we would explain that" I sighed.

"Me neither" he agreed. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine" I replied.

"Mione you know that wasn't what I meant" he said sternly as he rolled onto his right side.

"Cedric I am fine" I advised. "Yes it hurt at the start; and I am a little bit achy" I added. "But that will pass" I continued. "Don't worry" I finished hoping that this would reassure him.

"I didn't like hurting you" he said sadly as he wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"I know" I said as I cupped the left hand side of his face with his right hand. "But just think Cedric; the more practice we have the better we will get" I stated with a cheeky grin.

"Yes" he nodded. "That is very true" he smiled. "Maybe we could-" he started. "Before you go back?" he offered.

"I like that idea Cedric" I answered.

"Me too Mione" he winked at me. "Thank you for making my birthday special" he thanked me.

"I didn't do it for that" I stated. "But it is a bonus" I chuckled.

"Yes" he nodded. "Yes it is" I chuckled and I crushed my lips against his once more. We then fell back into a long and loving make out session that ended in us repeating our love making - which I felt was the most perfect way to spend Cedric's birthday together.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this series with me. I know that sometimes the chapters can be few and far between but I am trying to get these chapters to you as soon as I can. I have so much more that I want to share; just to let you guys know that the next part of the series is getting posted after this chapter.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
